29. Kapitel: Der Traum
Band 4/Kapitelübersichten 29. Kapitel: Der Traum (im Original: The Dream) Harry diskutiert mit Hermine und Ron noch die halbe Nacht lang darüber, ob Barty Crouch aus eigener Kraft verschwunden oder von irgendjemand anderem beseitigt worden ist und was er Albus Dumbledore sagen wollte. Im Morgengrauen gehen sie in die Eulerei, um Sirius eine Nachricht über das nächtliche Ereignis zu schicken. Überraschenderweise begegnen sie dort Rons Zwillingsbrüdern, die ebenfalls heimlich einen Brief verschicken wollen. Die Zwillinge benehmen sich verdächtig und haben sich im Treppenaufgang noch über Erpressung unterhalten. Ob sie etwas Gesetzwidriges treiben, um an Gold für ihren geplanten Scherzartikelladen zu kommen? Moodys Suche nach Crouch erweist sich als ergebnislos: Er hat ihn weder tot, magisch verborgen oder herumirrend aufgespürt und die Karte des Rumtreibers zeigt ihn nicht an. Moody rät Harry und seinen Freunden, die Fahndung nach Crouch dem Zaubereiministerium zu überlassen. Sie müssten sich jetzt stattdessen um die anstehende dritte Turnieraufgabe kümmern. Ebenso wie Moody ermahnt auch Sirius' Antwortbrief Harry zu äußerster Vorsicht: Jemand habe verhindern wollen, dass Crouch mit Dumbledore reden konnte und diese gefährliche Person sei in Harrys unmittelbarer Nähe gewesen. Harry dürfe sich keinesfalls auf einsame Spaziergänge einlassen, schon gar nicht mit Viktor Krum oder anderen Durmstrangs. Stattdessen müsse er sich gut auf die dritte Aufgabe vorbereiten. Etwas genervt befolgt Harry seinen besorgten Rat, Schockzauber, sowie alle möglichen Abwehrzauber und -hexereien herauszusuchen und an Ron und Hermine zu üben. In Professor Trelawneys überheiztem Turmzimmer schläft Harry neben einem Fenster ein, das er heimlich einen Spalt breit geöffnet hat. Er träumt von Voldemort, dem eine Posteule eine Nachricht bringt, von Wurmschwanz und von einer großen Schlange. Voldemort sagt zu dem vor ihm kauernden Wurmschwanz: * Sein schlimmer Fehler hätte alles ruinieren können. * Soeben habe er die Nachricht erhalten, dass es noch mal gut gegangen sei: "ER" (?) sei getötet worden. Zu der großen Schlange: * Nun werde er ihr doch nicht Wurmschwanz zum Fraß vorwerfen können, aber bald kriege sie ja Harry Potter. Als Bestrafung verpasst Voldemort seinem Diener noch einen Cruciatusfluch. Wurmschwanz schreit vor Schmerzen und Harry schreit ebenfalls, weil seine Narbe plötzlich entsetzlich wehtut. Harry erwacht mit brennender Narbe auf dem Boden des Klassenzimmers. Zur Enttäuschung von Professor Trelawney ist er nicht bereit, unter ihrer Anleitung seine Narbenschmerzen als besondere hellseherische Chance zu nutzen. Stattdessen will er sofort zum Krankenflügel gehen. Sobald er mit dieser Ausrede den Unterrichtsraum verlassen hat, rennt er zu Dumbledore, um ihm von seinem Traum und seinen Narbenschmerzen zu berichten. Vor Dumbledores Bürotür bekommt er ein Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore, dem Zaubereiminister Fudge und Moody mit. Der Minister will keinen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Verschwinden von Bertha Jorkins und Barty Crouch sehen. Wenn Barty Crouch nicht aus eigener Kraft verschwunden sei, dann habe wahrscheinlich Olympe Maxime die Hand im Spiel, schließlich sei sie eine Halbriesin und ihre Kutsche stehe doch unweit des Tatorts. Moody unterbricht das Gespräch mit dem Hinweis, Harry stehe vor der Tür. Während die drei noch eine Ortsbegehung machen wollen, wartet Harry in Dumbledores Büro auf seine Rückkehr. Am Rand erwähnt: Kakerlakenschwarm 29. Kapitel im Film Die Ereignisse vor und um Harrys Traum werden nicht gezeigt. Dumbledore und Fudge streiten heftig, der Anlass ist aber ein anderer als der im Buch beschriebene: Dumbledore möchte, dass das Trimagische Turnier abgebrochen wird, der Zaubereiminister ist dagegen, weil er fürchtet, sein Gesicht zu verlieren und als Feigling dazustehen. Nachdem Moody den vor der Tür lauschenden Harry bemerkt hat und ihn einlässt, bittet Dumbledore Harry, sich an den Lakritz-Schnappern zu bedienen, weil er Fudge nach draußen begleiten will. Als Harry einige der Süßigkeiten, die ihm zu Boden gefallen sind, aufhebt, stößt er an eine Tür, die sich öffnet. en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 4d